Into the forest of firefly lights
by DeymGirl
Summary: "If a human touches me, I'll disappear." LAST CHAPTER UP! IT'S DONE, PEOPLE! IT'S DONE! Now read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Remember me? I decided to take my mind off of Simabelle for a second and write this. Give this a chance, mm'kay? This is not your ordinary story :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**One**

* * *

"Are you going to be okay there?" My mom, Jocelyn Fray, asks me. I look up at her, pausing my tying of shoes. My mom is a very beautiful woman who can pass up as my sister. She has long, wavy auburn hair- always put up in a bun held by a pencil, but now, it's down and she looks more beautiful because of it. She's wearing a white t-shirt underneath her paint-splattered overalls. She's a painter- and a good at that also. Her green eyes are steady and her lips are curled into a smile. A Barbie doll. She looks like a Barbie doll.

I smile back at her. "Of course I am. Uncle Luke would take care of me, like always."

"Don't forget your luggage on the train, okay? Don't zone out and miss your stop." She reminds me.

I stand up and turn to her, "Jeez mom, I'm 17 already. Besides, I've been going there every year, I'll be alright."

She nods and hands me a pretty-looking hat with a pink ribbon embellishment. "Here. So you don't get heat stroke."

I shake my head. "I'm fine." I hug her and she kisses the top of my head. I go out and she waves at me.

"See you soon!"

.

.

.

I sit down and wait at the bus stop. The weather is good today. The sun's shining, the birds are merrily chirping, the wind is blowing calmly. I smile as I let my thoughts wander to where it all started.

_The first time I met him…_

* * *

Every summer, my mom makes me go at Uncle Luke's farm house. To relax, unwind, take off my mind from the urban-ness of the city.

I was eight years old when I got bored and decided to wander into the forest. Uncle Luke told me not to go there for it is dangerous. He told me many spirits lurk there_. _It's called the forest of the mountain God. But I was curious and had nothing to do, so I went there.

The forest was not scary-looking at all. As I walked, I scrutinized everything; from the tree-roots, the grass, the pretty flowers on the forest floor. I was hoping to bump into someone, a person or a… spirit. But to my disappointment, I did not.

After three hours of aimlessly walking, I finally realized I was lost. I was lost and couldn't find my way back. I sat down under a tree and began to cry. My body was tired from all the walking and I was scared and lonely.

_I was just eight years old. Who can blame me?_

So I sat there for a good five minutes, bawling. Hoping someone would hear my cries. But I know that was useless, I was deep in the forest. No one would hear me.

And then I heard it.

"Psst. Little Mundie."

A voice. A human voice! I look up and saw _him- _standing behind a tree, a few feet from me. He was wearing a cat mask, covering entirely his face, but I know he's a he. From his voice, and from his clothes. A white polo shirt and jeans. His hair was blonde. He looked like he's fifteen or sixteen from his height.

"Little Mundie. Why are you crying?" He asked.

I sniffed and without thinking, ran up to him shouting, "It's a person! I'M SAVED!"

He side-stepped when I was near him and I tripped, falling down face first. I laid there, motionless for a few second before sitting up, shaking the leaves out of my short red hair, and then glared at him. Meanie.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I was still glaring at him when he said, "You're a human child, right?"

I was surprised. Of course I'm human! I stared at him- at his mask, rather. The lips on the mask was curled upwards. Smiling.

"If a human touches me, I'll disappear." He stated.

Huh? "If a human? You're not… human?" I asked.

"I'm… something that lives in this forest."

That brightened me up. If he's not human… "Then you're one of the spirits?" My voice was excited.

He didn't say anything.

I frowned, remembering his words. "But what do you mean by disappear?"

He still didn't answer.

Out of curiosity, I reached out to him. He moved away. I didn't know what was I thinking, but suddenly, I was chasing him. I was so focused on reaching him, _touching him_- to see what he meant by his words, that I did not see him bend down and grab something so fast.

I was having fun already when suddenly, something hit my head. I fell down on my face again.

_He hit me! With a stray branch!_

"Y-You're not human a-after all." I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "No human would hit a child like that!"

"To disappear means to be obliterated." He finally said.

I sat up and looked at him, the pain finally gone. He was looking away, at something only he could see.

"That's the spell the mountain God placed on me." He continued. "If a human touches me… that's the end."

I understood. I was stupid. "I-I'm sorry."

"Here, Mundie." He offered me the other end of his branch. "You're lost, aren't you? I'll lead you out of the forest."

I was so overwhelmed with joy. With joy that finally, I'm gonna get home that without thinking- with a smile so big, I stood up and reached up to hug him.

"Thank you!"

I thought I caught him by surprise. I never saw him move, but then the branch was above me and pain hit me on the top of my head.

_He hit me again!_

"Didn't I just tell you?" He was breathing heavily.

I rolled around. The pain… "Sorry, I just-"

_Stupid._

.

.

.

After calming down, we began walking. He was holding the left end of the branch, I was holding out the other. I was happy.

"It's just like going on a date!" I told him.

_How naïve and childish I was._

"Not a very romantic one." He muttered.

For a few minutes we were silent, and then he said, "You aren't afraid."

I looked up at him, smiling. "Of what?"

"Never mind."

.

.

.

"If you go straight, you'll hit the mountain path." He told me. He was facing me, a few feet away. "Bye."

That's it? "Are you always gonna be here? If I come back, can we meet again?"

I was hoping he would say yes to me. I was glad to have found a friend, spirit or not.

"This is the forest where the mountain God and spirits live. Set foot within, and you'll lose your way forever." He answered. "You can't come here. That's what they say, right?"

The wind blew softly around us. I smiled. "I'm Clary Fray. You?"

He didn't speak again. Just looked at me.

The wind continued to blow softly, making my hair flutter.

A few moments passed and we were still silent, still looking at each other, until I thought I saw something behind the holes of the mask for the eyes. I took a step back. "Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow with a thank you present. Bye!"

I began to run. I don't know… I was sad he didn't tell me his name. And I was bothered. By what, I don't know.

"It's Jace."

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him.

He was gone.

.

.

.

"Clary!"

I was walking home and I saw Uncle Luke not far from me. I cheered up immediately. "Uncle!"

I ran up to him to hug him but he poked me lightly on the head, stopping me. What's with my head?

"Clary! If you go into the forest on your own and get hurt, what are you going to do?"

I didn't hear him. I was just happy to see him.

.

.

.

My uncle was holding my hand while we were walking. I remembered Jace and his branch suddenly. A thought began to form in my head.

"Uncle." I said.

"Huh?"

"Is it true that there are spirits living in the forest?"

"Oh.. The mountain God's forest. Who knows? That's what they say." He answered. "When I was little, I wanted to meet the spirits, so my friends and I went into the forest often. In the end, I never met any, but I had the feeling I'd occasionally spot something from the corner of my eye."

From my mind, I saw Jace. His mask piqued my curiosity. Why was his face hidden behind it? Does he look like a ghost? Or a monster? Was his face that scary?

"On summer nights, you could hear the sounds of the river coming from the forest." He continued. "And now that I think about it, Maryse said she and her friends went and had fun at a summer festival in the forest. But there's no way the villagers would've held a festival inside the forest. So then, whose festival could it have been? It started this crazy story that they must've snuck into a festival for the spirits."

Spirit festival? Does Jace attend that? I thought, still looking at my uncle.

He laughed. "Man, that takes me back! We were so stupid back when we were kids."

I stayed silent, letting nostalgia envelope my uncle.

.

.

.

That night, I tossed and turned on my bed, unable to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, and found it weird that the patterns on it were like Jace's mask. I thought back to what he said.

_This is the forest where the mountain God and the spirits live. Set foot within, and you'll lose your way forever. _

I looked at the strange pattern on the ceiling again and that seemed to comfort me. I fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

What do you think? Too fast? Good? Bad? Should I continue this?

*This is going to be a three-shot. And for once, Jace isn't a Shadowhunter. Or a mundane. How cool is that?

*The others, Izzy, Alec, Magnus… they're not going to be here in this story :( Bummer. Simon is, though! Watch out for him.

Reviews are accepted, in fact they are encouraged. Stay with me people.

See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guise! 5 reviews, 113 hits, 1 favorite, 5 story alerts? Not bad. Not bad at all :3 Thank you all for supporting me!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. No.

* * *

**Two**

* * *

"You came," Jace said. "I didn't think you'd really come back."

"You…" I replied.

He cocked his head to the side.

I didn't think I could smile that big. "You waited for me!"

I ran up to him unconsciously. And then he did it again, hitting my head with his branch.

"You just don't learn, do you?" He sighed.

I rubbed the tender spot on my head. "I was just so happy… I just- Sorry."

He jumped down from where he was sitting and landed in front of me. "It's a bit hot here. Shall we go somewhere cooler?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry. I'll see you out of here again." He began walking away.

I stood up and took the plastic bag I brought with me, and followed him.

.

.

.

We ate the Popsicle I brought. I thought Jace was going to take his mask off to eat the Popsicle and I was finally gonna see what his face looked like, but I was wrong. He just lifted his mask up to his nose so only his mouth was uncovered.

_Clever._

.

.

.

The forest we were walking into was shadier, covered by more trees, but nonetheless beautiful. While we were walking- Jace in front of me, I began noticing something from the corner of my eye.

A black fog.

And it was following us.

I stopped walking and saw that it was floating behind a tree a few feet away from us.

I gasped as it began forming into a shape. A-A ghost? Its body was made up of the black fog, its eyes were big and red and its smile was scary.

"Jace," It said. "Is that a human child?"

I took a step back, scared.

"Can I eat it?"

I was so scared, I hid behind Jace. And he blocked me from the ghost's view.

"No. She's my friend." Jace answered.

I smiled up at him, thankful. He didn't see me, though.

"Is that so?" The ghost said. "Human child, Please don't touch Jace's skin. If you do, I'll eat you!"

I backed away, totally scared. Jace, on the other hand, suddenly sneezed.

The sneeze took the ghost by surprised and in a second, it transformed into a golden fox with two fluffy tails. It climbed up a tree branch.

"Oh! Is that a fox?" I asked, taken by surprise.

The fox then began jumping from tree branch to tree branch, before finally vanishing.

"He's another one of the spirits. He transforms to scare people, but he's all bark and no bite." He told me.

That made me so excited. "Amazing! This is the first time I've seen a real spirit! So they really do exist! Amazing! Incredible! Fantastic!"

While I was shouting from the joy I was feeling, Jace began to walk away, muttering, "So what did you think I was?"

After my laughter faded, I followed him. "Jace, are you a no-face or something? Why are you wearing a mask?"

"No particular reason." He shrugged. "Never mind me. Tell me about yourself."

I grinned. "Are you curious?"

"That's why I waited for you." He answered.

For a little kid, I was really overjoyed.

* * *

The next day and the day after that, I went back to the forest. Those summer days, I ran and played all around the mountain. I smile as I recalled back to my childhood days while looking out the train window. Even though it was silly, it was so much fun. He became my best friend.

* * *

We were at a meadow, I was captivated the moment I saw it. Different kinds of flower were there, giving the meadow a burst of color. It was so pretty.

While I was picking flowers, I noticed Jace on the center, lying on his back, not moving. I got curious, so I approached him. "Did Jace fall asleep?"

He wasn't answering, so I figured that he was asleep. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head as I stared at his smiling cat mask.

It's fine if I touch his mask, right? I thought to myself.

I gently touched his mask, and slowly lifted it off his face, determined to see what's behind it.

I was shocked. He looked completely normal! His face was child-like, because he was sleeping. His features were sharp and gentle at the same time. I thought he looked good.

He opened his eyes then. Gold. His eyes were gold. And then he smiled.

I was so caught off guard that I slammed the mask back into his face. Slammed it hard! "Ah, sorry!"

"Ouch." He exclaimed, as he rolled over. He sat up and faced me. "Attacking someone when they're asleep… You sure are a scary little lady."

"I'm sorry, but… you were pretending to sleep, weren't you?"

He propped his chin onto his hand. "I looked handsome, didn't I? Not entirely normal, but still."

I stared at him. He was vain- but he was right. "Why are you wearing that mask?"

A cloud suddenly shadowed us. Jace straightened up. "If I don't wear this mask, I don't look like a spirit, do I?"

I didn't understand him. I studied his mask for a moment, and found myself staring hard at the eyes. I couldn't see the gold in it.

I shrugged, and the cloud shadowing us for a second was gone. "You're weird."

.

.

.

We were walking towards our meeting place, the one near the mountain path, when I told him, "Um, Jace. I won't be able to come here tomorrow. I told you about it before, right? That I'm just staying at my uncle's place this summer? So I have to go home tomorrow."

He didn't say anything and I sighed, dejectedly.

We continued walking in silence until he stopped. "Will you be able to come again next year?"

Tears welled in my eyes. "Yes!"

.

.

.

_This is how summer, became something I looked forward to._

.

.

.

Jace waited for our promised summer. He brought me everywhere. I was happy. So happy.

We were walking into another one of the forest there, when suddenly, a brach- no, a hand made up of branch, reached out and clutched Jace lightly.

"Jace!" I exclaimed.

"It's dangerous, Jace. That's a human child. If she touches you, you'll disappear."

"Thank you," Jace said. He moved away from the spirit's touch. "I'm fine."

As the hand retracted back from the tree, it said, "Please don't touch him, human child."

"Yes." I promised.

Jace began to walk again, so I followed him. From the corner of my eye, I saw red parasols appearing on the trees. A spirit?

"Jace. Be careful." It said.

I could only look. The spirits loved and cared for Jace. And the spirits can touch him. I wish I did too.

.

.

.

_Two summers passed. Then three._

.

.

.

"Clary! Where are you?" Jace shouted.

I snickered. I was up at a tree, planning to surprise him.

"Clary!" He was near my tree now. "Cla-"

I hooked my feet on the branch and let my upper body dangle, my hand over my head. "BOO!" And then my dress, covered my face, showing him my undergarments! I exclaimed and hastily covered my undies.

_Embarrassing._

"What're you doing?" He asked.

I settled myself on a sitting position. "I wanted to see your startled face, but…"

I trailed off as I realized how that plan would never work, since he was wearing a mask.

"At least when I'm around, can you take off your mask every once in a while?"

"That's fine," He shrugged, reaching over to his mask. "But is there a reason?"

"Not really, but-" I began to say, but suddenly, the branch I'm on decided to break.

I was falling.

Falling fast.

"Watch out, Cla-" Jace shouted, running at me, his arms in front of him, as if waiting to catch me.

Catch me?

Then we would touch!

He'll disappear!

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I was falling. And he was running. And my eyes were wide open. And his arms are still in front of him.

But then he stopped and I fell, landing on a bush, its leaves cushioning my fall.

He didn't catch me…

"That was close." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed, still lying on the bush.

"I'm sorry, Clary. Are you okay?"

I slid off the bush and sat on the grass. "Hey, Jace."

He approached me and crouched down across me.

I smiled at him, my eyes closed. "No matter what happens, don't ever touch me, okay?"

"Okay?" I repeated. The thought made me sad and before I know it, I was already crying. "No matter what!"

I cried there and he stayed silent, watching me.

* * *

Okay, guys. I miscalculated. This is rather going to be **four-shot**. I know you want me to add more chapters to this, but the story's already planned and done, and I can't change it anymore. I just hope I did a good job with it. So sorry.

**Question: Is the way I write confusing?**

To answer the question of my first reviewer; oODewDropsOo NLI (thank you, btw!) here goes:

Actually, the older Clary is just narrating her childhood days- that's why I used the past tense form, as you can see. While the older Clary is narrating, she is sometimes commenting on how she acted as a kid so I italicized her comments so no one would be confused. That's it. I hope I somehow cleared your mind :)

To answer ELITE's question:

Jace is sixteen years old here in this story. But because he's a spirit... he ages so much slower than Clary. You'll see.

So there :) I already wrote the third chapter but is it going to be greedy of me to ask for at least 5 reviews before I post it? / Just five...

See you next chapters. Stay with me ppl. I love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

For my 9th reviewer (SMILEY): Um- I think people can connect and grow closer to one another even without touching :) They interact. That's what matters most, right? And besides, Jace and Clary here have known each other for almost six years, so they've become quite close :) _Just thought to let you know so you won't get disappointed with this chapter ^^_

Thanks to all those who reviewed and told me this story is great. I honestly though this was crappy the first time I wrote it XD So thank you for changing my mind. I hope you like this one. I did :)

Disclaimer: I own Jace's smiling cat mask!

* * *

**Three**

* * *

The next summer, and the summer after that, I visited the forest. I showed Jace my new uniform. I was studying at a private school, so uniforms were required.

"Ta-da!" I gestured towards my uniform. "I've become a sixth-grader."

He cocked his head to the side. "Somehow, you're starting to look like a woman."

I grumbled. "I _am _a woman!"

He stood up and began to walk. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I followed him. Like always.

.

.

.

"Oh." I said, staring at Jace.

"Huh?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Even though I'm in middle school now, a lot of my elementary school friends are in the same classes, so it doesn't really feel like anything changed." I explained.

_Our ages were gradually getting closer. Somehow, Jace ages much more slowly than humans._

_As the years go by, my appearance changes, but Jace is almost the same since the day we met._

.

.

.

We had just finished flying a kite and we were walking towards our place for I have to go home when Jace stopped walking. I glanced back at him and saw that his head was raised up and a butterfly was perched on the tip of his mask's nose.

He gently reached up and lifted off his mask and the butterfly fluttered away. I saw his face again, and that brought out the butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know when I had begun feeling this. I didn't know when he started having this effect on me.

.

.

.

The weather was hot and I was sweaty. I was on my back, fanning myself, thinking about Jace. Someday, I'll be older than him, won't I? I asked to myself.

I placed the paper fan over my face, trying to sleep.

Somehow, the thought of being older than Jace nagged me…

"Clary," Uncle Luke called out. "I cut some watermelons, let's eat."

I removed the fan on my face and stood up. "Okay."

We sat down on his porch and I reached for a slice of watermelon. "Where's mom?"

"Out shopping. Think she's going to buy gifts for her friends." He answered, biting on his slice. "What time are you going to take the train tomorrow?"

I bit onto my slice. It was really good. Fresh and fruity. "I dunno, but they said I'll still be here until afternoon."

"Is that so?" He mused. "This summer's weather was good, so the watermelons are sweet. If it continues like this, then the winter will be freezing."

I looked up at my uncle. "Is it like that?"

"It's like that." He answered, biting on his slice again. "Since this area's located between mountains and the ocean's far away, the temperature difference of summer and winter is huge. The cold of a winter that follows an extremely hot summer could probably freeze the mountain God himself."

Jace… I thought. An idea suddenly popped into my head and I looked at my uncle. " Um- uncle..."

.

.

.

"A scarf?" Jace looked down at the clothing article I brought him.

I nodded. "Yep! Please use it in the winter, okay?"

He looked down at the scarf again and I softly retreated. "Bye!"

"Okay."

I waved at him, smiling. "See you next year!"

.

.

.

At school, I was always dazed. My mind was nowhere. I kept thinking about Jace, and how he's doing. It was winter time, and everywhere was freezing. Was he wearing the scarf I brought him? Was he cold?

"Hey, Fray." Simon Lewis, my classmate, said. "Shouldn't you be heading towards your next class soon?"

That brought me out of my reverie. Shoot! "Ah- you're right! Everyone left already."

"I'll see you later." He said and left.

"Okay, thanks!" I called out.

I hope he's doing okay…

.

.

.

The next day came, and still, my mind was out of the gutter. I didn't know when I started acting like this. It's completely foreign to me.

"Hey, Fray. Cla-ry Fray." Simon said, breaking me out of reverie again.

"Good morning, Simon." I greeted him.

"Good morning." He said. Then he gestured something at me. "There, near your feet. It's frozen."

I stopped walking and looked down. Sure enough, there it was. The pavement was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"You'll slip. It's dangerous."

I looked over at him and saw his hand outstretched, reaching towards me. I gladly took his hand. "Thank you."

The sudden contact made me think of Jace again. Thought of how we weren't supposed to touch.

"It's cold today," Simon said, but I couldn't focus on it. "Haven't you been a little out of it lately? Actually, you've always been that way, but…"

I couldn't hear him anymore as my thoughts began to wander again. I looked at our holding hands.

I want to see Jace, I thought. I want to…

...touch Jace.

* * *

The train stops and I stand up, knowing it's my stop already. I take my bags and went out. Inhaling the fresh air, I began to smile.

_I'm here again, Jace. I'm coming._

* * *

"Is that your new uniform?" Jace asked me as he saw my clothes.

"Yeah." I nodded and we walked together now.

"Time really flies, doesn't it?" He mused. "You're already in high school, huh."

"Yup." I agreed. I'm already sixteen. The same age as he is.

We settled on the meadow overlooking a small river. The water was clear and I could smell the freshness of it. Beautiful.

He turned to me. "You don't come running at me anymore these days."

I pouted, remembering the time my head became his personal punching bag. "I learned my lesson after all those beatings."

I looked up at the sky. "I'm looking forward to it. In two years, when I graduate, I plan on looking for a job here. So I can be with you more. In autumn, winter, spring… always. Right?"

I didn't know when I became so vocal with my thoughts concerning him. It surprised me.

"Clary, let me tell you about myself." He started.

That surprised me too. He doesn't usually talk about himself. This was a first.

"I'm not a spirit," He said. "But… I'm no longer human. It seems like I was once human, but when I was a baby, I was abandoned in this forest."

Abandoned? How cruel…

"I'd only just been abandoned, so I cried helplessly as if to call back the parents who left me. They say I didn't stop crying for a long time. Until one of the spirits place this mask on my face." He continued, touching his mask fondly. "I calmed down after that."

So that's why… I thought, looking at him. I was starting to understand him.

"I should've died then, but the mountain God appeared and cast a spell that allowed me to continue living. So that I never move on." He said. "I'm like a ghost."

He turned to me. "Clary, it's okay if you forget about me. A body that's maintained by magic is very weak. If it touches a real human body, the spell will break and the body will disappear. It's such a fragile thing."

"Something that disappears when touched… It's just like snow, isn't?" I said, making him look at me. "Jace, I thought of you during winter. Even during autumn and spring."

I looked at him, slightly smiling. "Jace, don't forget about me. Don't forget. Time might separate us some day. But, even still, until then... let's stay together."

.

.

.

For the first time, Jace took me fishing. It wasn't so complicated for me since Uncle Luke taught me how back when I was a kid. The work is strangely relaxing and calming.

"Spirit festival?" I asked.

"No, a summer festival held by the spirits." He corrected me.

"There's not much of a difference."

"The nuance is completely different!"

"Nuance?"

"When you were little, I thought you might get scared, so I didn't invite you." Jace told me. His chin was propped on his hand again. "But tonight, can you sneak out of your house? I've wanted to go with you for a long time."

Hearing him say that brought me to my feet. "I- I want to go!"

"Meet me at our usual place at eight."

"But a festival filled with spirits sounds a little unnerving… On top of that, it's at night." I mused.

Jace lifted off his mask so I could see his face. He's still very handsome. He looked like an angel. "Don't worry. On the outside, it's not so different from a human festival. It's supposed to mimic it, after all. And I'll protect you, Clary."

The butterflies were back inside my stomach, I blushed at his words. To not make things awkward, I decided to joke. "When you say things like that, it makes me want to glomp you!"

"Do it."

The seriousness of his voice brought me up short.

"Seriously, do it." He said, looking away.

I stayed silent, and I thought, Maybe I wasn't the only one yearning for a touch.

* * *

YAY! Simon finally made his cameo! I like-y Simon here. So cuuuuuute ^^

One more chapter, guys- then it's done!

So, what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Too fast-paced? What?

**Question: (I hope you answer this. Like, _really hope_!) What do you think will be this story's ending?**

See you soon :') REVIEWS PEOPLE. I love those :3


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! So sorry for the late update. My laptop crashed and all my files were deleted all at once. How crappy is that? I had to rewrite this again and personally- I don't think it's that good. I don't think I captured the emotions very well. But you tell me, mm'kay? Review!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own TMI.

* * *

**Four**

* * *

It was easy to sneak out of my uncle's house since he's such an early and heavy sleeper. No effort was exerted at all. I wore a pretty green sundress in the hopes of making Jace- well, happy. I was excited. It's not like it's a date- no, it's not. But I hoped.

I met him at our usual meeting place and I was surprised to see him wearing a black polo shirt and jeans. He looked so normal- if not for his mask.

"You look beautiful," He said. "The dress brought out the color of your eyes."

I looked down and blushed. "T-Thanks."

The butterflies in my stomach were in a rage and I so badly wanted to reach out to him and hug him.

But I can't. I can't ever touch him. I can't.

.

.

.

Blue flames appeared on the pathway, guiding the way inside the forest. I heard music swelling from the trees. Everywhere. An ethereal kind of music. Hypnotizing.

When we reached the gathering place, I was amazed at what I saw. All the creatures that were there are all disguised as humans, I couldn't even tell the difference. There were so many attractions there. There were game stands, food stands- it actually looked like a mini amusement park, except for the rides, I guess. It was very breath-taking.

"It's true. It's just like human festival." I noted.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Jace nodded. "I've heard that sometimes, humans unknowingly mix in."

I snickered under my breath. "Like Maryse and her friends, huh?"

"Who?" Jace asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head.

I began to walk again when he suddenly stopped me.

"Clary."

I turned back to him and saw him fiddling with his pocket. Then, he produced a long, white cloth and faced me.

"Tie this around your wrist," He instructed. "You'll get lost."

I smiled again and approached him, tying the cloth around my wrist not too tightly. "It's just like going on a date!"

I remember telling that to him, the first time I met him and he was guiding me out of the forest. Memories…

"This _is_ a date." Jace said.

His statement made me stop and I knew I was blushing madly. Just that one sentence made my body light up like a fireworks display. I looked up at him and can't help but smile- not caring that he can see me blushing like mad.

"Shall we go?" He asked, his voice like honey. Sweet.

"Yeah."

We walked then, the cloth around our wrists connecting us. It was a good thing that he was walking in front of me, so he can't see my face and just how dumb the smile plastered on my face.

I was happy. I was on a date with Jace! I never imagined that will happen in a thousand years. I never thought that was possible.

.

.

.

The fireworks display was absolutely beautiful. And watching it beside Jace made it more beautiful. More memorable. Around us, the spirits were cheering, their faces happy and excited.

We went next to a pinwheel stand. Different colorful pinwheels were displayed on a trellis and I tugged at Jace to go at it.

I blew some of them and the colors on the pinwheel seemed to form a kaleidoscopic pattern. Jace blew some too, lifting enough of his mask to rotate the pinwheels.

_He really treasured that cat mask._

.

.

.

There was also a cotton candy stand. I couldn't believe at first. Cotton candies are lovely. So Jace decided to buy me one. Deep inside me, I was dancing for joy like a maniac. This really was a date!

The cotton candy seemed a bit glittery and a little different. When the spirit- disguised as a vendor, handed me my candy, it began to fly upwards slowly. Like a small hot air balloon. I looked up at the sky to see hundreds of cotton candy floating in the air, looking like delicious pieces of candy-colored clouds.

It was beautiful. Everything around me was beautiful.

.

.

.

The bonfire lighting was amazing. They at least collected thousands of hay and it stood a little more than a two-story building tall. The fire was mesmerizing as it slithered its way to the top. Loud cheers erupted again and I was glad I was a part of this.

It truly was astounding.

.

.

.

It was 10:00 when the party began to subside and Jace and I walked back to our place. It was kinda late, and I needed to go home.

"That was so weird!" I exclaimed, amazed. "Everyone went all-out with their disguises, didn't they? It was like a mimicking competition! Is it like this every year?"

"Yeah. Every time summer comes around." He said silently.

I knew something was wrong- just from the tone of his voice. My heart began to race inside my chest.

"Clary," Jace began. "I can no longer wait for summer to come around. When I'm away from you, even though I can't be around crowds, I want to go see you."

I turned to him, but he was looking straight ahead. My heart began to ache, and my fingers were yearning to hold his hand. Is he saying good bye?

He stopped walking, and suddenly took off his cat mask. I was going to ask him why he removed it, when he gently put the mask on my face and kissed me.

**Kissed me.**

Well- technically, he was kissing the mask. But oh well- I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

After pulling away, he smiled at me. He looked like an angel- with his golden features. "That mask… have it."

He gave me his most precious mask. I was happy- but at the same time, sad too. I knew what was going to happen after this. We began to walk again.

.

.

.

He probably won't come to our place next summer, I thought sadly. This is definitely our last…

The thought made my heart ache so badly. He couldn't wait for three more years.

Our silence was interrupted by shouts. Spirits disguised as kids, running. Chasing each other. "Wait!"

The kids passed us by, but one boy suddenly tripped in front of us and Jace had to grab him so he won't crash down.

"Watch out!" Jace said, steadying the kid.

"Are you okay?" I asked the kid once he's on his feet.

"Yeah, thank you!" He smiled and took off, waving good bye at us.

I waved back and then turned to Jace. I gasped as I saw him. His fingers were turning into green glitters. Vanishing into thin air.

No.

No.

NO!

Realization hit me at once and I glanced at the direction where the kid took off. The boy was human! The boy was human.

Jace looked at his fingers, his face a mask of horror. It was nearly gone.

And then, a strange thing began to happen. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Like someone pressed a button in a remote and things began to happen in a much slower pace.

"Jace!" I exclaimed, horrified. The air around us seemed to dissipate and my chest contracted, breathing became difficult.

Tears welled in my eyes. I was watching Jace vanish right in front of my eyes. No no no no no no no no no no. This can't be happening!

Something flashed in Jace's eyes and suddenly, he's smiling at me, his arms open. "Come Clary, I can finally touch you."

He looked so calm, his smile was heart breaking. His hands were already turning into green glitters, vanishing into thin air like his fingers.

A sob came out of me. I didn't think again- I ran up to him, taking his mask off. I was crying and tears were not stopping. They kept on flowing down, down, down.

I practically threw myself at him, and his arms were automatically at my waist. His body was warm and fit perfectly on mine.

He whispered something in my ear and I nodded, tightening our embrance.

I knew we were tipping backwards, I somehow managed to caught him off balance, but I didn't care. Jace was all that mattered. Jace was vanishing. I clutched him tighter, his shoulders already tear-soaked.

We were still tipping.

I was clutching tighter.

His warmth was vanishing.

Green light began to envelope him.

No. No. No.

Please don't.

Don't leave me, Jace.

The green light pulsed brighter and I was suddenly crumpled on the forest floor, clutching Jace's clothes. Clutching what was left of him.

I cried.

I never knew I could cry that much.

My heart felt like exploding. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

Jace was gone. And he took away a part of me.

.

.

.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice a mixture of sadness, tenderness and relief.

I nodded, the tears rushing on as my heart contracted at his words. "Yeah. I love you too." I said shakily, finally saying those words at him.

.

.

.

I picked up Jace's mask and hugged it. The tears finally stopped.

_Deep green._

_This is the mountain God's forest._

"Clary, thank you." A voice coming from the forest suddenly said.

I knew it was the spirits.

"We wanted to be with Jace forever, but Jace wanted to touch a human." The voices continued. Other spirits were speaking too. "He finally got to be hugged by a human."

I nodded.

It was all I can do.

I probably won't be able to look forward to summer for a long time. My chest will hurt. My tears will be overflowing. But these warmth in my hands, and these summer memories will live on in my heart.

.

.

.

_Jace will forever be in my heart._

* * *

Whooo! Done! I think it's a little rushed :( /3

What do you think? Was it sad?

I'm sorry if it's not the ending you prefer- like, Jace would be a human or Clary isn't really a human. So sorry. But I had to do this. Please don't hate me :( I didn't mean to kill Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace.

Reviews people. And thank you for all those lovely humans who supported this little fic and were there all the way. I love you all. I do. I do.

So this is it. It was fun. And now, it's done.

YAY.

Bye bye, people. See ya next time :D


End file.
